


Cloak of Midnight

by dr_zook



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Bibleslash, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeshua in his darkest hour in the garden Gethsemane; his pupils are sleeping, but he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloak of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



> The Gospel according to Luke is the only one that mentions an angel who appears at Gethsemane and strengthens Jeshua in his hour of doubt. I guess Luke was some vibrant fanfic writer who liked to stretch canon. He didn't tell the name of the angel, but come on: we all know it, don't we?
> 
> The title is stolen from [CARPATHIAN FOREST](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VK7riSilaqc).

Jeshua is glad that he's not alone.  
  
He'd never accuse the sleeping men around him of not keeping company with him during his plight. No. _Accusing_ \- that's his companion's expertise.  
  
"So, this is it? Your last night as a free man-- and look at them. They're _asleep_." The figure sitting next to Jeshua lets his gaze glide over the rabbi's disciples scattered between the trees and bushes. They're indeed sleeping. Some of them slightly snoring, others are twitching, caught in their dreams.  
  
Jeshua wonders what they're dreaming of. And isn't sure if he only imagines the glimpses of shadows around his attendant's silhouette, hovering around him like a cloud of sadness and defiance. But maybe it's nothing but the darkness of the night, trapped beneath the crowns of the olive trees. "They're tired. So am I. Leave them be," he replies quietly.  
  
"Oh, I will. Why should I? It's you I want to have a talk with," the fair-skinned angel drawls, and his eyes become slivers as he rests his back against the bark of the ancient tree behind him.  
  
"Then talk." Jeshua doesn't trust his own voice, actually. It feels brittle and thin. Of course it has to be _him_ , who joins his darkest hours: the Tempter, sitting now with bare feet dangling into indigo blackness. The craftsman's son can't fathom if his companion really considers him giving in _now_.

Not with everything being on the verge to completion.  
  
"I admire you," the angel says eventually. Jeshua glances at him warily. "Yes, I do. You don't believe me?"  
  
"You taunt me every time we meet," the rabbi acknowledges matter-of-factly. "You bribe and lure me."  
  
"And you didn't resist, did you? Don't you remember the days in the desert, Jeshua? Do you still hide them somewhere in the back of your sweet mind? You were delicious then,” he moans. “And closer to me than ever before. Your body was deprived of food, but your soul was still well-nourished with all your strength and desire. We were so close at last," he wallows in his memories. "Do you think we could be like this, again? Now?" He draws closer to Jeshua and whispers: "I know, you want to. You know, I can comfort you." He sniffs. "I can smell your fear and your doubt. Is this really worth the loss, I ask you, dearest Jeshua?"  
  
"Yes," Jeshua breathes, and fights the black stare that tries to tear down his inner barrages. Visions of Judas float his consciousness.  
  
Of Judas begging him.  
  
Of Judas kissing his cheek.  
  
Of Judas breaking down in front of him and kissing his hands and crying.  
  
Of Judas dangling from an old and crippled tree, mouldering and defiled by vultures.  
  
The pictures make Jeshua’s head spin. Yet he says: "It will be worth everything."  
  
The angel eventually smiles. "We're both part of the plan, Jeshua. Keep that in mind." He kisses Jeshua's forehead and makes him flinch. “You’re nothing but a tool in His hands. You don’t have to do this, you know? Come with me. Don’t you want to rule with me this kingdom of your mankind? Those, who are so dear to you? Nothing will be gained, if you let yourself be killed. And what makes you so sure, He won’t deceive you?”  
  
"The fact that you're here again is proof enough." His voice is clear and resounding again. "I am not insane and you won't tempt me this time."  
  
"Very well," the Tempter says, not exactly defeated. Rather pleased. "Please don’t resent me for caring for you. As I said: I admire you, Jeshua. I hope, you’ll be right. I really do."  
  
He rises and touches Jeshua’s lips with the tip of his index finger. "Before this ends, we’ll see each other again. Keep your eyes open."  
  
Jeshua can only nod, then his companion turns and walks across the bodies of the sleeping, off into the morning fog.  
  
The rabbi rises as well, steps amongst the sleeping men and cries with a voice loud and clear: "Wake up! All I asked you for, was to pray with me, but you fell asleep." They stir and awake slowly.  
  
Jeshua hears footsteps drawing nearer, and he hears a well-known voice calling out for him. He turns around and looks into Judas' tear-smeared eyes. The cloak of midnight falls from Jeshua's shoulders as he straightens his back.


End file.
